Aimless
by Dr.RoseCanon
Summary: At her age, Rukia did not expect that anyone would want to adopt her. After meeting the Kuchikis, she realized that her childhood dreams of belonging to a wonderful family could be fulfilled at last. However, her new brother obviously despised her for unknown reasons. This complicates everything, not only does she have to live with him, she has to go to school with him too. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Aimless**

**Chapter 1**

It must be strange for him, to suddenly live with a stranger and call her 'sister'. She does not blame him for his lack of eagerness. She completely understands his indifference. But at the same time, she cannot help but feel disappointed that the first and probably only sibling she'll ever have seems to despise her. He does not even attempt to hide his disdain. Although she has never heard it from his mouth—not that he attempts to converse with her at all—it is evident in his actions and his manner of speaking when he is forced to address her. Her adoptive parents reassure her that he is stoic by nature and that he will eventually warm up to the idea of a new sister. She tries, really she does. But when her so-called brother takes extra means to avoid her, she cannot help but feel offended and somewhat angry at his lack of apathy.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. Your brother had to leave early for a student council meeting."

That's what she said two days ago. And she knew for a fact that student council meetings only occur once a week. Her mother really is too kind.

"That's alright mother," she says with a smile, "I prefer to take my time eating breakfast anyway."

She takes a bite out of her bagel and proceeds to converse with her mother. It's still very strange really. Every morning, she strolls out of her room as if she was still in a dream. She walks with caution, absorbing every detail of the house, the maids, and even her new parents, wondering if they'll disappear in the blink of an eye. But they don't. Despite her doubts and her scrutiny, they stay. The word 'mother' and 'father' feel foreign to her tongue. It's as if her brain is being tickled by the mere thought of it. The concept of a home and parents has always been an unattainable dream. But yet, here she is, eating breakfast with her new mother in her new home, with maids and chauffeurs and twenty different cars in the garage. She must have been a saint in her past life to acquire such a blessing.

"Your father and I are going out of town again dear. I know I really shouldn't leave you. You've only been here for two months. If you want me to stay, I will, just say the word."

Her mother really is too kind. Rukia beams reassuringly at her. "Of course not," she begins, "I'm very well settled in here."

Her mother grabs both her hands, "Are you sure?"

Rukia nods, "Yes, mother."

With a final hug, her mother bids her farewell. And it delights Rukia to feel the slight strain in her chest as she waves goodbye to the car as it turns the corner and disappears from her sight. Never in a million years did she imagine that she would care for someone enough to miss them even before they were gone.

* * *

The stares do not stop. Despite it being her fourth day in school, the whispers and the open fixation are still misfortunes she has to go through as she treads through the hallways of Seireitei Point High. Not one single person has approached her. She wonders if it is due to the intimidation of her new name or if it is because of her questionable background. But still, whatever outlandish reason they may conjure, she believes that it does not give them leave to openly shun her like that.

"You're Rukia, right? Byakuya's sister?" she closes her locker in surprise and turns to address the person. Fair skin, deep emerald eyes and a dazzling smile greet her. Rukia takes a moment to stare in awe at her beauty.

"Y-yes," she sputters lamely.

The girl beams and stretches a hand out in front of her.

"For me?" Rukia inquires, confused.

She laughs, and for a moment, Rukia swore she heard the flutter of feathers or the tittering of little sprites somewhere in the vicinity.

"Of course not," she says without malice. "It's for your brother. Can you please give this to him for me?"

"Oh." Realization finally dawns on her. She glances once more at the light pink envelope and takes a whiff of the perfume she assumes was sprayed on it. A _love_ letter.

"I don't know," Rukia states gingerly. "I'm not really very close to him…yet."

"That's right. You were only adopted recently right?"

Rukia cringes at the bluntness of the statement but nods. The girl takes a moment to think. She then shoves the letter into Rukia's hands and beams once more.

"Think of it as a way to finally get closer to your brother. It would give you a reason to start a conversation with him."

"But!" Rukia tries to protest; however, the girl was already a few paces down the hallway and waving her off with a smile. Rukia stares disbelievingly at the innocent letter on her hands, wanting nothing more than to throw it away. But she remembers the sweet smile and the joy of finally having someone speak to her and thinks otherwise. It seems as if it was time to finally initiate conversation with her 'brother'.

* * *

"Rukia."

She jumps in her seat and stares with wide eyes at the doorway. The air stills and everything and everyone in the classroom freezes.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Byakuya?" her English teacher asks, breaking the silence that came with _his_ arrival.

He glances at her before addressing the teacher with a curt nod.

"I apologize for disrupting your class. I came to deliver a message to my sister."

Rukia stands up, pushing her chair back with a loud screech. She winces at the sound, wanting nothing more than to melt into where she stood. The entire class diverts their attention to her, but before she could say anything the teacher snaps at her.

"Sit down Ms. Rukia." He diverts his attention to Byakuya. "You will soon learn that having a distinguished name and a position of relevance does not declare you to be above the immaculate rules and regulations of this constitution. If Mr. Kuchiki wishes to deliver a message, he may do so in his own time."

She could feel everyone in the room stiffen with the exchange. Rukia takes another look at Byakuya, anticipating a severe retort. But to her surprise, Byakuya simply takes out a note from his pocket and hands it to the teacher.

"Again, I apologize for disrupting your class," he says calmly, nothing but indifference on his serene face. "Rukia is excused for the rest of this period for a check-up at the nurse's insistence."

The teacher says nothing, defeat and shame evident on his face. Rukia slowly walks up to the class and excuses herself. She could feel the signs of cold sweat that came with being under her brother's presence. She does not look at him. Instead, she plants her gaze firmly on the ground, relying instead on her peripherals. From the corner of her eye she could see her brother turn towards the door, ready to exit. However, before he could take the last step outside he stops.

"By the way sir, you spelled inconspicuous incorrectly."

Rukia glances at the board and attempts to stifle a giggle. Byakuya was right. Beneath all the intelligent and profound quotes plastered on the board, she finds the shameful error and could not help but laugh at her teacher's bristling face. However, her good humor eventually dies down as she realizes her predicament. In the empty hallway, there is only her and _him_. Rukia strokes the letter in her pocket, wondering if this was the perfect moment to deliver the girl's message. She angles her head slightly, high enough to see his broad shoulders and tall stature. And right then, she decides that it was impossible after all. She would be mad to initiate conversation with him. But she remembers the girl's hopeful face and scolds herself for her weakness against the request.

"Brother," she hears herself say, quiet and timid, so very unlike her. "Actually, I have something of yours."

Byakuya doesn't say anything, but he takes smaller steps, waiting for her to catch up. Rukia reveals the slightly crumpled letter and stretches her hand out to him hesitantly.

"What is this?" he inquires, looking at it with disinterest.

"Um, it's a letter. This girl came up to me in the hallway and asked me to deliver this to you."

Rukia watches disdain grow on his face and cringes. Pulling the letter back to her side, she anticipates a reply.

"Rukia," he finally says, his face back to the same cold indifference. "Do not ever accept anything from anyone. Not when it concerns me. I do not have the time nor the patience to address every petty letter meant for me."

Without another glance at her, Byakuya begins to walk away, unaware of the sentiment his statement provoked.

"Are you serious?"

Byakuya halts and turns to face her.

"You won't even read it? She probably spent hours writing and re-writing this damn letter and you won't even acknowledge it?"

She waits for him. She waits for the scolding, the cold and cutting rebuttal but in the end, nothing. He simply stands there, frigid and uncaring, stoic as the day she met him.

"I am not entitled to read or respond to any of these letters. I have more important matters to attend to."

Rukia opens her mouth to respond, but Byakuya was already a few paces ahead. She tries to pacify the tremor of her breath, but the blood rushing through her veins could only ignite and even bigger fire within her. His severe and dispassionate demeanor, his arrogance and his complete disregard for the feelings of others. Every thought of him ignites a bitterness in her that she has never experienced before. Never has she encountered a man so off-putting. His existence and his presence was a stain to her dream. Her new home, her new parents, and her entire lifestyle was stunted by the sheer thought of him. She would rather not have a brother at all than to have one who readily despised her.

* * *

**I would appreciate constructive criticism and feedback. And seeing as this fanfic has no direction...yet, I would like to hear suggestions too. **

**Review and PM to your heart's content. Thanks!**

**(sorry about any errors on my part. I'll be sure to correct them)**

**-Rose **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aimless**

**Chapter** **2**

_She used to run her fingers across his hair. Her petite little hands gliding between each strand delicately. When he was with her, she was all that mattered. Her smile, the little dimple on her right cheek, the way her eyes would glow when she looked at him, every detail had been etched into his memory, never seizing to play over and over and over again. He bought her anything and everything she wanted. Just to see her smile, just to see joy spread across her face, it was as if the sun had risen and set a million times in those few seconds. He would never forget her sweet voice, her scent, her grace. He would never forget, always remembering, even if her illusion was gone, replaced by a deceitful witch. No, Byakuya would not forget. He refused to. Because someday, someone might come and covet the remaining pieces of his heart and he would be nothing…just a shell of a man he once was. _

"_I can't go this weekend. I'm going on another date with Byakuya today. I need a new purse."_

"_What? No. That man is ice cold, frigid even. He's no fun."_

"_He's handsome and rich and all, but that's all there really is to him."_

"_Sorry Byakuya, I really just can't fall in love with you. But it's not like you really loved me right?"_

* * *

He became weary of her deceit, tired of her lies until the pain was but a mere echo of what it once was. It was dull now, no longer excruciating. After months, he finally grew numb to her memories, not immune, just accustomed. He distracted himself with work, his duties as student council president, his training at his father's company, and his own pursuit of a greater education aided in his preoccupation. Everything was fine. Everything was supposed to be fine, until she came.

"Byakuya, we have to speak to you about a very important matter."

Curios, Byakuya sat down next to his mother in his father's study, watching them both acutely.

"You know how we always wanted another child? A sibling for you?"

It couldn't be.

"Mother," he began slowly, "Are you perhaps pregnant?"

His mother laughed. Taking his hand, she drew closer.

"No, I'm too old for that. But I have always wanted a daughter. You know that right?"

"Yes, of course."

This time, Byakuya's father sauntered closer to them until he was next to his wife. Placing a hand on his wife's shoulder, he urged her to continue.

"You see," she paused, taking a deep breath, she resumed her statement, "we have decided to adopt."

"Oh."

"But don't worry;" his mother continued defensively, "she's not an infant, or even a toddler. Actually, she's only two years younger than you."

Byakuya took a moment to process the new information. He had a sister. He was _going_ to have a sister.

"Don't you think this would provide complications? It's harder for someone of her age to adjust here."

Detecting the evident distress on his mother's face, Byakuya elaborated.

"I'm not against it. No. This matter just needed to be addressed."

"Byakuya," it was his father this time, "we have met this girl. Believe me; she will exceed your expectations. She is very sharp and witty. Due to her high intellect, she has skipped a grade. She is simply…brilliant."

He was silenced by this. His father rarely issued high praise and when he did, it was with utmost sincerity.

"I see," he paused, "I anticipate her arrival then."

It softened his heart to see his mother smile at him and all his hesitation melted as she embraced him, whispering 'thank you' repeatedly. He returned the hug, eager to recollect a taste of his childhood. As he grew older, he rarely showed affection to his parents. Maturity and responsibility came with a great price. For Byakuya, it was the ability to show affection. He just hoped that his new sister would not expect what he greatly lacked.

* * *

**This chapter is significantly shorter but it was kind of a rushed job. Anyways, I hope through this you begin to see why Byakuya hates her so much (hint: think of their faces...any likeness?). It's kind of obvious. ;P**

**Also, I am so grateful to the reviews and suggestions I received from people. Thank you to xmxoxoxnxy_, ovrdse, andyantopia, CielDoll, ReckoningDay, Nathalie Shiffer, and most especially Jennyai for the very helpful suggestion and long review. _**

**-Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aimless**

**Chapter 3**

Rukia spent the rest of the night in a daze and also in constant worry that everything was a dream. That afternoon, a lovely couple came to visit the orphanage, inspecting every humble room with ample curiosity and an open heart. She shrugged it off, knowing for a fact that most people preferred a younger child, someone they can mold and raise as their own. She was too old, too independent. Gone were the days in which she would put on her best dress and her best smile, hoping for a chance, a glance. But no, not even one person considered her as a possible candidate. She was not pitiful enough. She was too headstrong, durable. She did not stir their hearts with feelings of woe and compassion. They did not feel the need to protect her. They were entirely convinced that she did not need saving, that she was fine. And so she accepted it as it is. No matter how many medals she won, how many awards flooded after her name, she was still not acknowledged. And so she remained Rukia. No last name, no significance, just a child who was too wise and too strong for her age.

A knock came on her door. With a heavy sigh, Rukia stood up and opened it, ready to welcome the guests.

"Rukia, this is Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki," said her supervisor routinely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she shook their hands firmly and smiled.

"So how old are you, Rukia?" asked the lady.

_Here goes._ "I'm sixteen years old, a junior in high school."

She stepped back as they further inspected her room, flinching as they glanced at the more questionable posters on her wall. They slowly glided to her dresser where all her medals and trophies were displayed unceremoniously on her mirror.

"You seem to be very involved," commented the man quietly.

Surprised at the sudden question, Rukia stammered. "Um, yes, I like to try out new things once in a while."

He spun around to face her. "And have you found anything that you would like to pursue? Maybe a skill you would want to enhance?"

His wife was watching him curiously, a small and almost noticeable smile on her face.

"Well," Rukia hesitated, trying to wrack her brain with what to say, "I've been into anthropology lately, but before that I also submerged myself in art history, and before that I was obsessed with English literature. So honestly, I don't really have a particular interest."

The man nodded, striding to the window, he continued his questioning. "Then what motivates you?"

Rukia scrunched her nose at the strangeness of his inquiry. "I don't know," she looked down at her shoes, weathered and beaten by time and experience. "I guess…Well, I guess I just want to find something to live for y'know? Something I can throw myself into and be passionate about. Something that'll make me realize that I'm really lucky to have been born into this world."

"Why?" It was the woman this time. "Isn't living happily enough?"

"No," Rukia replied with certainty, "I don't think humans are thrust into this world blindly. We all have a purpose of some sort. And from my perspective, I would want to be of use to someone," She paused, "someday."

"How about you?" the woman continued, "Is there someone you would one day want to depend on?"

Rukia looked up, bewilderment on her face at the foreign thought. "No," she said slowly, carefully. "The thought has never crossed my mind."

"Then it would as if there are still things we can teach you."

The woman gaped at the man's statement. She ran up to him looked up with questioning eyes, desperation and glee emitting from her.

"Wait," Rukia began cautiously, "What?"

Looking at his wife and back to her, the man managed a small but comfortable smile on his stern face.

"The decision is entirely yours. You seem to be an independent sort of girl. But, we would gladly welcome you into our home."

Stunned, Rukia sat down on her bed. "Why?" she inquired shakily, "I mean, I don't understand."

"What is there to understand? You have made an impression on us."

The woman sat beside her and grabbed her hands with both of hers. "Would you at least consider it?"

"Of course," Rukia replied hastily, "But I just don't understand why you would want me. I'm too old, almost out of high school. Most people prefer younger children, don't they?"

"Most people probably do," affirmed the man. "But, we find that it would be difficult for our son to adjust to a younger sibling. Someone closer to his age would be preferable."

"You have a son?"

"Oh, yes." The woman expressed blithely. "He is spectacular. I think you two would get along well considering that you are both brilliant. He may come off as rigid sometimes but he is a wonderful and sweet boy."

Sensing the complete sincerity behind the woman's statement, Rukia mentally agreed. A person raised by a woman so loving and doting could not possibly be anything else but wonderful.

"So," Rukia clarified, "If you were to adopt me, I would also have a brother? Did you adopt him too?"

The woman fumbled with her fingers, hesitating to reply. "Well, no. He is our biological son."

But you see," the man interjected. "After Byakuya was born, we encountered some problems. My wife discovered that she is no longer able to bear children."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rukia murmured quietly.

"I really do hope you give this a thought, Rukia," stated the woman with a genuine smile. "We would love to have you as an addition to our small family."

Touched by her sentiment, Rukia beamed sweetly at the lady. "Of course."

"We will return at the end of the week, will that be enough time for you to consider our offer?"

Rukia nodded her head, "Yes, I will have an answer by then."

"Very well," with a flourish, the man stalked to his wife and offered his hand to her. Before Rukia could say anything else, they were gone, as if everything has just been a dream.

"Parents," whispered Rukia to herself. All the pent up emotions and hopes overwhelmed her, and with a huge giggle she collapsed on her bed, contemplating what had just happened and what could happen. It was simply too surreal.

After all, Rukia Kuchiki had a nice ring to it.

* * *

"Don't you think that was all too fast?"

"We've been to three orphanages dear. I am sure that you can agree with me, there is something peculiar about that girl."

"Yes, I know. I just hope Byakuya would like her."

"He is a reasonable boy."

She sighed, "But she really was very lovely, wasn't she? Exceptionally talented, and also very wise. She kind of reminds me of Byakuya, just a little bit."

At this, the man smiled. After a second thought, he added, "If we had raised a daughter, I would imagine it to be just like her.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I'm still on vacation and it's difficult to find time to write a midst all the sight seeings. Next chapter is Byakuya and Rukia's first encounter! That chapter is almost done so it won't take as long. **

**Sorry for any errors on my part. Honestly, I'm too lazy to read over them sometimes so if it bothers you then you're free to complain about it and I'll have it fixed as soon as I can.**

**Thanks to all the reviews I have received! You guys are my motivation. You keep me optimistic about pursuing this fanfic. **

**-Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aimless**

**Chapter 4**

He looked as if he had seen a ghost. His mouth tightened in obvious disdain, although his eyes remained cold.

"Byakuya?" his mother called out to him cautiously, surprised at his initial reaction.

"I'm sorry mother. You were saying?"

"Well," she continued; a smile back on her face. "This is going to be your new sister, Rukia."

He stared at the portrait in front of him again. At second glance, he began to notice their differences. The girl had a more roundish face, child-like eyes, and unlike Hisana, there were no traces of malice on her smile.

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen, but she's only a grade below you. Your father mentioned that she skipped a grade right?"

Byakuya recalled the conversation and nodded. So, they couldn't be twins either. Hisana was significantly older. Still, how is it possible to have such an uncanny resemblance?

"You're going to love her," his mother gushed. "We've already visited her a few times, and she's absolutely wonderful. Your father is driving her here as we speak. They should arrive in half an hour. Do you think she'll like her room?"

"Mother," Byakuya began calmly, "I'm sure she would like it just fine, and if she wanted, she could simply make adjustments."

"Of course. Of course. But it's also very crucial that we make her feel right at home."

Byakuya could not comprehend his emotions. His insides were in turmoil at the thought of having to live with someone who resembled _her_, the epitome of deception, a cunning and heartless witch. And now she was brought here to torture him, to remind him of his foolishness. This _Rukia_, who was the mirror image of his greatest mistake. Through that single picture, he has drowned her with Hisana's personality. He imagined the terrifying and catastrophic words that could come out of her mouth, the feelings of complete and utter madness she could provoke with a single grin. It was impossible. He could never love her as a sister. He could not love her at all. Because to him, she was already Hisana.

* * *

He was in his study when he heard the smooth purr of the engine. A few moments later, a car door opened and then another. He resisted the temptation to peer out the window knowing that his mother would have one of the maids summon him to finally meet his new sister. The commotions downstairs grew louder. His mother's laughter rang throughout the house. He could hear the greetings, the servants being introduced to their new young mistress. But he could not hear her voice, not even a murmur. And so he grew curious. Just as he stood up, a knock came to his door.

"Sir, your mother wishes to see you."

"I'll be right there."

With a heavy sigh, Byakuya opened his door and descended downstairs where he was to meet his new sister. Each step felt heavier and heavier as he got closer. The noise became more pronounced. He was able to distinguish his father's deep baritone, his mother's delighted laughter, and a foreign voice, timid and hesitant. Byakuya refused to acknowledge the relief he felt. At least she didn't sound like Hisana. Pausing in front of the door that separated him from the inevitable encounter, he listened. While Hisana reeked of overconfidence and arrogance, Rukia was pleasant and polite. She did not address the servants haughtily nor did she take any means of pretense. Byakuya scoffed. Of course, it was to be expected. She was raised in a humble environment, lacking the obvious luxury of the wealthy. But enough exposure to their lifestyle would immediately alter her into an unrecognizable person. Soon enough, she would be just like Hisana, and he would no longer be able to tell them apart.

Byakuya opened the door to the common room. Without announcing himself, he absorbed the scene in front of him. It took only a few seconds for a servant to notice him and soon enough, they were bowing. His mother ushered for him to come closer. With the confidence of a lord, Byakuya sauntered forward and halted at a respectable distance from his new sibling.

"Rukia," his mother said slowly, as if building up the suspension of the introduction, "this is Byakuya. He is your brother."

Byakuya successfully hid the wince triggered by the word. After almost two decades of being an only child, a new sister was suddenly thrust into his life.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he bowed.

Rukia observed him with a guarded but utterly fascinated manner. Her eyes were bright, and almost too big for her rather smallish face. Her mouth was set in a slight upward grin, suggesting an almost indispensable mirth in her nature. But despite all these, she seemed tense. Her hands were gripping her bag with unrivaled tightness. It was then that Byakuya realized that she must've been completely nervous. And it almost made him regret having such a cold and often unpleasant personality…almost.

"Um, yeah. Me too," she replied.

Byakuya felt an uncharacteristic urge to roll his eyes. Her reply was less than charming, but it was to be expected.

"Byakuya," his father's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Why don't you show Rukia around the house and of course, to her room while we prepare for supper?"

"That is a wonderful idea!" his mother gasped, gripping her husband's arm in glee.

Byakuya resisted to urge to purse his lips in obvious disdain but instead took another deep breath before answering.

"Of course," he conveyed curtly, motioning for Rukia to join him.

At that point, Rukia looked as if she wanted nothing more than to run away and hide.

"B-but," she stammered helplessly, "I'm sure you're busy. I don't mind."

"Nonsense," his mother admonished, "I'm sure he can find time for his new sister, right Byakuya?"

One of the maids stepped forward and carefully eased the bag out of Rukia's death like grip. Seeing that there was no escape to her situation, Rukia sighed shakily and turned to face Byakuya. She countered his scrutiny with a tight and uncomfortable smile. Without acknowledging her strange grin, he spun around and walked to the door. He motioned for Rukia to follow him with a slight angling of his head to hear direction to see if she was catching up. With a bow and final greeting to her parents and the servants, she exited out with her 'older brother' only a few paces ahead of her.

* * *

"So, pretty strange huh? I mean, this…thing."

Rukia's painful attempt at a conversation was greeted with silence. After leaving the room, Byakuya took several sharp turns and finally stopped in front of a door.

"This is the main hallway. To your right is father's study. This door must remain closed at all times. You must never enter this room without permission"

Rukia nodded her head exaggeratedly, trying not to gape at his curtness.

Byakuya continued forward without a beat.

"The door to your left is the library. The resources are open to you except for the restricted section in the back which contains the family's history…in detail."

Rukia continued to nod as she strode in silence next to him. It seemed as if Byakuya was entirely convinced that he would not attempt to converse with her at all. However, Rukia's disbelief was interrupted by the smell of freshly baking bread. Opening another door that led to another section of the house, Byakuya led them into the kitchen where the chef and several other people were busily preparing their dinner.

"This is the kitchen. Chef Amador will be available at almost all times of the day. If you cannot find him, then you are more than welcome to ask one of the maids to cook something for you. Every single one of them should know their way around the kitchen."

"Um," Rukia began, "Can I use the kitchen too?"

Byakuya did not hide the tightness in his voice, "Whatever for?"

"To cook? I sometimes like—"

Before she could continue, Byakuya spun around, piercing her with a cold stare.

"I am not going to pretend to understand the situation you were raised in, but here in the Kuchiki household, we do not spend our precious time in places like these. If you have enough time to cook, you might as well spend it in expanding your knowledge of more important things."

Without another word, Byakuya continued his tour of the house. Rukia remained on her spot for several moments, simply flabbergasted. The dream-like visage of the mansion as a warm, familial place slowly began to crumble. Her adoptive parents, as she has learned, were amazing people. Although her father was more reserved, there was kindness that seeped through his dark grey eyes. Her mother on the other hand was the ideal woman. She was what Rukia aspired to be. So it came quite as a surprise to her on how such lovely people could raise such an excruciatingly frigid person. It would seem as if her new brother had no intention of becoming familiar with her; much less develop a functioning sibling relationship. She always thought that her new brother would be a more refined and mature version of Renji. Having turned eighteen, Renji had no choice but to leave the orphanage and fend for himself. But he never failed to visit her at least once or twice a month, bringing with him her favorite candy. He helped her find a job, and even with the most mundane and insignificant things, he did not hesitate to come to her rescue. Although he was crass and loud, Rukia knew that he cared for her immensely. Byakuya was the complete opposite of the fire that was Renji.

"This concludes my tour," stated Byakuya tonelessly, "I have other matters to address. A maid will bring you to your room and show you the dining room for supper."

Without even glancing back at her, Byakuya climbed up the stairs.

"Wait!" Rukia called out.

Byakuya abruptly halted his step and with a slow grace, spun around to face her.

She racked her brain for something to say, something that would make the heavy tension on the air between them disappear.

"Do you hate me?" surprised at her daringness, she proceeded to ramble on, "I mean, your mother always said that you're kind of…impassive? I guess. It could just be me. I might be overthinking it. But if I have offended you in any way, I would really like to know so I can apologize."

Byakuya's aloofness did not falter. Without a beat, he replied. "We've only met recently. There has been no room for any offence in the course of our introduction."

Rukia sighed in relief and tried to stifle a smile, "Oh, that's good. I was afraid that we were off to a bad start. I would really want us to get along. I've never had a brother before so it's—"

"I am not your brother."

Rukia's blood ran cold at the sharp tone of his voice.

"You may live in this house, take my name, and claim my parents as yours, but I will never be your brother."

"Wait," Rukia began slowly, trying not to break under the pressure of his intensity, "If…if you were so against me, if you hated the thought of me so much, then why did you agree to the adoption?"

If Byakuya was not burdened with such a demeanor, he would have scoffed.

"I am many things, but I am not a selfish son. My mother wanted another child."

"So you made such a noble sacrifice," Rukia laughed humorlessly, "Aren't you just the perfect son?"

Byakuya's mouth tightened at the sarcasm in her voice. It reminded him very much of Hisana. In a flash, he marched in front of her with the arrogance of a prince, head held high in obvious disdain.

"I will tolerate you for the sake of my mother, yes; but I will not be chastised by an orphan whose only redeeming feature is her intellect. Tell me Rukia, did you honestly think my parents chose you because they liked you?"

An echo resounded in the large room as her hand tingled with the contact.

"How dare you?" she said shakily, quietly, "You don't know me."

Byakuya rubbed the spot on his cheek where she had just slapped him.

"I could say the same to you."

And he was gone, leaving an already broken girl shattered.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow build up, but the actual story line will pick up in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I've received! They are very well appreciated and I've kissed them all and put them in my pocket for safe keeping. I would love to hear comments and suggestions, maybe something that you would want to happen in the story? My creativity is dwindling due to summer assignments and my part-time job. **

**Oh and if I have any spelling or grammatical errors in the fic, I do apologize. I have this weird thing where I find it hard to read what I write. Maybe cause I read it over and over and over again as I am writing it. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**-Rose**


End file.
